The Perfect Gift
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Christmas time and Saeki needs to get his girlfriend the perfect gift. SaekiOC,One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or anything for that matter. If i did then the Kisarazu twins would appear way more!**

**Finally cleaned this one-shot up. Took me a while to write it cause I kept getting sidetracked. **

**Anyways, i hope you like it! Please review to tell me what you think and I'd love some constructive criticism!**

**Thank you and enjoy!  
**

* * *

The bitter cold breeze whipped against the two boys who were walking home from school. Layered with coats and sweater, they watched the small cloud their breath made as they walked swiftly and fast, careful not to step on any ice.

"I hate the cold," one of them finally broke the silence.

"It's not that bad," the other boy reasoned thoughtfully.

"It's horrible," the first boy moaned.

And as if the weather condition wasn't bad already, snow began to fall. It wasn't a light snow either; it was a blizzard in the making.

"Crap," the boy moaned again as he lowered his hat to shield his eyes from the freak snow.

The other boy sighed as he grabbed his friend and dragged him into a café that was a few feet away. Once inside, the boy began to take off his hat and scarf to reveal silver and black hair. Scanning the coffee shop, he found an empty table and motioned to his friend to follow him. His friend, who had already stripped off his heavy coat, hat, and scarf, followed him obediently.

"Saeki, how long do we have to stay here?" the black haired boy asked as he slumped into a seat.

"I don't know," the other boy, Seaki, shrugged. "Until the snow stops, I guess."

"Ugh."

"So what are your plans, Ryou?" Saeki asked as he flipped through the menu.

"Atsushi coming tomorrow to spend Christmas with us," Ryou replied as he bit his lip, debating on what to get.

"That's nice, I hope I get to see him," Saeki smiled.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, finally decided on what to order.

"My family is going to go visit Fuji," Saeki answered, closing his menu.

The waitress walked over to the two boys and took their orders. Once she was gone, their conversation continued.

"We're leaving in three days," Saeki added. "Oh, and I have to decide to what to get Ayame for Christmas."

Ryou froze. "You still haven't decided what to buy her yet? Dude, this is a major issue! Don't take it lightly!"

"I'm not," Saeki chuckled. "What did you get your girlfriend?"

"I got her a charm bracelet with charms of her favorite things," Ryou replied proudly.

"She'll probably like it," Saeki nodded in approval.

"So do you have any clue on what to get her?" The black haired boy asked. When his friend shook his head, Ryou continued, "What does she like?"

"Hmmm," Saeki pondered, "Sweets, manga, anime, tennis, fluffy animals…."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Ryou stopped the other boy from continuing. "Is there anything she didn't tell you?"

Saeki looked confused at the sarcastic remark. Ryou shook his head, "Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping for the perfect gift."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Atsushi, good to see you again," Saeki said as he walked up to the twins who were waiting patiently in front of the entrance to the mall. The weather had warmed up a little and it was sunny, so they didn't mind standing outside.

"Same here, you haven't changed at all," Atsushi smirked. "Still the calm and polite vice-captain I knew."

"Excuse me," Ryou looked cross. Apparently, it was only Atsushi who was patiently waiting. "Can we take this conversation inside before I freeze to death?!"

The other two boys nodded, and the group entered the giant mall with Ryou in the front.

"What's with Ryou?" Saeki whispered to the short-haired twin.

"Oh, he always gets an attitude when the weather is cold out," Atsushi replied as if it was nothing.

"I CAN HEAR YOU BACK THERE!" the boy in front yelled.

Saeki and Atsushi winced from the loudness of the remark.

"Sheesh, I think you just popped my eardrum," Atsushi mumbled loud enough that he was sure his twin would hear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After two long, grueling hours of shopping for the "perfect gift", the three boys found nothing that Ryou thought Saeki's girlfriend would like.

"We don't have much time left," Atsushi whined. Now, he really wished he had taken up Yuuta's offer and joined him and his family for Christmas. "I hate shopping!"

"Shut up, Atsushi, can't you see that Saeki's love life is on the line here?" Ryou snapped as they exited another store.

"Whatever," Atsushi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, how about we try the book store?" Saeki suggested as they passed a bookstore.

Ryou snorted, "Are you crazy? That's boring!"

"How about that jewelry store?" Atsushi decided to finally help in hopes that they could get out of there as soon as possible.

"Great idea!" Ryou pepped up as he dragged the two third years into said store.

"Can I help you?" the saleswoman asked sweetly.

"Yeah, we're looking for something a girl will love to get," Ryou replied

"Maybe something pink?" Saeki added hoping it would help.

"Ooh, I have just the thing for you!" the saleswoman replied excitedly and brought out a beautiful bracelet with pink diamond flowers.

"It's great," Ryou smiled, "But we have to talk it over, first."

The saleswoman nodded and went to talk to other customers.

Ryou turned to the other two. "So what do you guys think?"

"Yeah, it's great," Atsushi replied bored, "can we go now?"

"No, shut up, Atsushi," Ryou glared at his twin then turned to Saeki, waiting for an answer.

"It's beautiful," Saeki hesitated, "but that's what I got her for her birthday."

Ryou and Atsushi both fell into a state of depression.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yeah, sure, see you soon," Ryou got off his phone. "Atsushi, mom wants us home."

"Finally," Atsushi groaned happily, "See ya later, Saeki."

"Good luck on getting your girlfriend a gift, and remember don't get something stupid," Ryou stared Saeki in the eyes, "or she'll never go out with you again. Bye!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Hey Saeki!" _

"Ryou, how's your family doing?" Saeki smiled as he heard his friend's voice on the other line.

"_Okay, I guess. Mom's going crazy on Christmas preparations…anyways, I called to asked if you got the gift for your girlfriend?"_

"Yeah, I got something I think she'll love."

"_You're not going to tell me, are you?"_

"Nope," Saeki replied cheerfully, "you would probably jinx it."

"_Yeah, whatever, and just so you know, Atsushi and I are rolling our eyes."_

Saeki laughed, "Well, I got to go; we're leaving for the Fuji's in a couple of minutes. See you when I get back."

"_Later, dude."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Saeki had just text messaged his girlfriend and found out that she way staying at the Echizens' with her family and cousin. Deciding it was time to give his present, Saeki suited up with coats, sweaters, and scarves.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked as he entered the room that he was sharing with Saeki and Yuuta. Yuuta was on Fuji's bed texting so he really wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh, I'm going to the Echizens'," Saeki replied.

This caught Yuuta's attention, "As in Ryoma Echizen's house?"

"Do you know another Echizen?" a red haired girl entered the room.

"Shut up, Rika," Yuuta flipped over to glare at the girl.

"Well, guys, I'll be off then," Saeki announced but didn't expect the reply.

"Wait!" Yuuta, Fuji, and Rika yelled at once. "We're coming too."

"I need to get away from mom and dad," Yuuta shuddered at the thoughts of his parents trying to force him into singing Christmas Carols with them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later and the group of four were now sitting in the very crowded living room of the Echizens.

Saeki glanced around. There was the Seigaku coach talking the Nanjirou and Rinko by the mantle. Rin and Fuji were trying to get Ryoma and Sakuno under the mistletoe. Yuuta was seated comfortably in an armchair, apparently texting his "girlfriend", as Fuji put it. Rika was chatting with Nanako. He noticed his girlfriend's parents were admiring the view from the window. Their daughter, Ayame, was busy fighting her cousin, Bunta, for a …cookie.

Saeki smiled at his girlfriend's antics. That was the reason he had fallen in love with her. Which also brought him back to the matter on hand: giving the gift. Sure, he really wanted to give the gift as soon as possible and see her reaction. But he also did not want to give it in front of all these people.

"Saeki," he looked up to see the black haired girl who had just called him. Her arms were crossed and she looked slightly pissed. She probably failed to hook her brother up with Sakuno, Saeki reasoned.

"Well, are you going to give it to her or not?" Rin asked.

"Not now," Saeki replied nervous. "There are too many people…"

Rolling her eyes at his excuse, Rin grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to her room. Shoving him inside, she slammed the door closed and returned minutes later with the pink haired girl. After she shoved Ayame in, Rin smirked, "Now, get on with it, lovebirds." With that said, she slammed the door shut.

"Um," the color of Ayame's face almost rivaled the color of her hair. "Sorry, about that."

"Actually," Saeki smiled, "that was my fault. I wanted to give you my gift, but I didn't have the guts to do it in front of everyone."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Ayame grinned, switching back to the hyper kid she usually was.

"Well, here it is," Saeki handed her a pink gift bag. "I hope you like it." By now it was Saeki who was blushing and looking down in a fruitless attempt to hide it.

Ayame took the bag and looked inside. Gently, she reached in and took out the content. It was a cooking book for all types of deserts and sweets. Her grin got even bigger and she looked even happier than before. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, KOJIROU!" She tackled him with a giant hug. "I REALLY WANTED THIS BOOK, BUT IT WAS SOLD OUT BEFORE I COULD BUY IT!"

Ayame let go of the boy. Her voice turned serious. "But, there's a catch."

Saeki's smile fell, "What's wrong?"

Ayame smirked then grinned, "You have to help me make these!"

"Sure," Saeki smiled at the girl and they were about to hug again when the door burst open, and Marui and Yuuta fell through. Behind them stood, Rin who looked innocently evil, Rika who was shaking her head and moving forward to help the two boys, and an evil, smirking Fuji.

"Saa, that was a great gift, Saeki," Fuji smirked evilly while revealing the digital camera that was in his hand, Saeki immediately paled.

"Merry Christmas," Rin and Fuji chorused as Fuji took a last picture of the couple.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
